


A Muggle Date

by Faylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Muggle date, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romantic Fluff, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylinn/pseuds/Faylinn
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating for five years now and Draco decided to surprise Hermione with a romantic date the muggle-way, to show her beloved how well he can adapt to Muggle Society (if he wanted to do so). Lots of fluff and romantic moments coming from a Hufflepuff in love. Consider this your warning! ~





	A Muggle Date

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for my boyfriend and, therefore, is un-beta’d since he’s my beta reader and well… I’m not going to show him his gift, am I? So forgive me for any mistake or bad phrasing. He’s not a Potterhead but he’s the best thing in my life and he’s very supportive of my “unhealthy” addiction to the Potterverse. He saved me, he helped me become closer to my goal-self and he always supports me, even when my mood is foul (and trust me, that’s more often than I’m proud to admit). He’s my sun. He’s my Slytherin and my inspiration for Draco.  
> For my A. ~

_*Messaging App*_

**[15:30] Granger** : Aren’t you going to tell me what you’re planning? You know I’m not a fan of surprises.

 **[15:32] Draco** : There’s no need for you to know. Just trust me on this one. You’ll like it. ;)

 **[15:33] Granger** : … Fine. But I still think we could just go out to dinner at the usual restaurant, it doesn’t seem such a bad plan. And then, you know, we could do _things…_

 **[15:36] Draco** : While I do admit that _things_ do interest me (a lot), I believe you will be happy to see what I have planned. Now get ready, I’m there at 7, I’ll let you know when I get there. No need for Flo.

 **[15:37] Granger** : No need for Flo? Draco Malfoy, I’m not getting on a broom, no way. You know those things are out to kill me. No brooms!

 **[15:41] Draco** : No brooms Granger, now would you kindly get ready and stop texting me? Get ready woman, I’ll be there at 7. Love, Draco.

 **[15:42] Granger** : Fine. But I want it on record: No broom.

 **[15:50] Draco** : …

 **[15:51] Draco** : See you at 7.

***

_*Messaging App*_

**[19:01] Draco** : I’m here. Outside. ;)

 **[19:01] Granger** : Outside? Draco I said NO BROOMS.

 **[19:02] Draco:** Bloody... just come outside will you?

 

“A CAR?” Hermione yelled as soon as she spotted Draco next to a black car at the entrance to her garden. “You got a car? You don’t even know how to the drive! If the Muggle police catches you, we’re both done for! How do you…” Draco shut her with a kiss. “Hello to you too. And as a matter of fact I do own a car, clearly” he points to the car “and a driver’s license.” he finishes while holding up a driver’s license with his face in the photo and name. “Just because you don’t trust me to adapt myself to the Muggle world does not mean I won’t be able to do so.” he grins “If I wanted to, of course.”. Hermione starts laughing and hugs Draco closely “So this is your big plan? You almost scared me, I was here thinking you were going to get a Portkey to some distant snobbish place and you got a car! Oh Draco, I love you…” Draco smiles and kisses her forehead “And I love you, silly. But this isn’t my only gift, this is the beginning of the night and I can guarantee you there’s nothing “posh” on our plans for today. In fact we’re having a Muggle date.” He opens the passenger door “Now I hope you do still like Muggle food, because I’m terrible at it so we’re going to dine out. Ladies first.” Hermione giggles and enters the car, absorbing the surroundings and the interior of the car. Modern and definitely what you would expect a car belonging to a Malfoy to be like, if such thought was even possible before tonight. But here it is, Draco Malfoy owning a car.

Draco gets on the driver’s seat and starts the car. “Do you like fast food?” he asks, casually. “I’m not sure since we never went to a fast food restaurant but I spoke to Weasley and he said it is a very Muggle-type of place and I want this night to be as muggle as it gets. I found a fast food place that even has vegetarian options, so you can, quoting Potter, “stuff yourself with delicious food”. Hermione suppressed a laugh “Yes I do enjoy fast food Draco, but are you sure you want to do this? I will be honest… I never expected in my wildest dreams to see the heir of the Malfoy family having dinner at a Muggle fast food place. I have to take a photo.”. Draco looks at her sideways “No photos, Granger. That’s the rule. But yes, we’re going to a fast food place. I hope you enjoy your muggle and unhealthy meal.” he grins and speeds up, arriving at the restaurant in less than 10 minutes and getting towards the drive-through lane. “Drive-through? Since when…” Hermione starts asking but is interrupted by the voice on speaker and Draco replying “Hello, we would like two medium-size vegetarians menus please, one with no sauce. Also two packs of onion rings and diet coke.”. Hermione was dumbstruck at seeing Draco being so at ease doing something like ordering fast food. Draco quickly collected their meals and payed - with muggle money. “Hold on to this, will you? We’re not far from our destination but I don’t want to ruin my car with stains.” Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed the things while replying “Alright, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Are you Ron? This is not funny, I told you not to use Polyjuice potion to impersonate Draco, he’s going to kill you for this!”. Draco laughed “I’m not Weasley, Granger. I’m Malfoy and that bite I left in your right thigh last night is a way to prove it.” he winks “I’m just being more Muggle for my lovely Muggle-born girlfriend. You went with me to all my family dinners and pureblood events that my parents come up with and have never complained. You even accept the fact that my parents are not going to start paying for the House Elves. So I thought it was a good idea to give you a Muggle date and both Potter and Weasley agreed with me and, Merlin forbid me for saying this, gave me several suggestions. So I’m just asking you to relax and let’s enjoy our anniversary, alright?” Draco replied and kept driving. Hermione smiled and nodded, deciding to relax. She starts looking out the window of the moving car and notices that they’re getting near a woodland area and starts wondering what Draco is planning. He can’t possibly be thinking of a picnic at this hour, it’s almost 8 and it’s dark. She feels curious but decides to not talk and just wait to see.

The rest of the car rides goes smoothly and Hermione finally understand where they’re at. Draco brought her to a viewpoint where Muggles usually come after prom and on dates. The place is beautiful, near the woodland and with a fantastic view of the city on one side and the stars and forest on the other side. Draco parks the car and turns off the engine and looks towards Hermione with a smirk “Ready for dinner? Let’s get on the backseat, it has more space and it’s easier for us to eat”. Hermione laughs while they both change seats to the back of the car. While Hermione is getting the food ready and out of the bags, Draco brings out a laptop. Hermione stops and stares “A laptop? How do you even know how that works?”. Draco smiles and replies “I’m a man of many talents and surprises. We’re watching a movie. A muggle movie.”. Hermione giggles and whispers something along the lines of “I don’t believe this…”. They both arrange everything in the backseat and the computer in the middle of the front seats, playing an old muggle movie that Draco knows Hermione loves, even though she would never admit to it.

After the meal (and several stolen chips and onion rings later), Hermione starts snuggling next to Draco. It’s mid-October and the temperatures are starting to become colder, especially towards the night-time. Draco notices Hermione shivering and conjures a black wool blanket and places it on top of them, snuggling beneath the blanket while kisses Hermione’s forehead. “I love you, Hermione. Happy Anniversary, hope you enjoyed it.”. Hermione smiles and looks deep into Draco’s eyes, drowning in those grey pools of love and affection and kisses his cheek “I love you too, my Dragon. I loved this. I love your surprises and I love you.”. She closes her eyes and snuggles closer to Draco smiling, opening her eyes after a couple of moments to watch the rest of the movie.

They both stayed snuggled in the car until the end of the movie, even though Hermione fell asleep long before it ended. After the credits rolled, Draco got up, placed her laying down on the backseat still sleeping and drove to her house, carried her inside, placing her to sleep on her bed. She woke up when he was adjusting the blanket around her and pulled him to the bed “You’re staying tonight.”, kissed his lips and placed her head on his chest. Draco chuckled and decided that this was a battle he was more than ready to lose. He removed his shoes and joined Hermione in the comfort of her bed, falling asleep next to the love of his life and wondering how he could be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for any typo or mistakes. Kudos and comments are most welcome! For those following my Dragon Bound fic, I'm working on it, sorry for taking so long but life has been a hell of a roller-coaster.


End file.
